In the renewal , subprojects 9002 retains primary responsibility for the coordination and tracking of subjects for the Program Project investigations. 9002 is also responsible for collection of data during induction, entry of this data into the Program Project Database and Data Archives, and scheduling and tracking the progress of data acquisition and analyses in general across all projects. 9002 is organized into a set of service-based subcores that provide cost-efficient and centralized resource services to the five Projects. The subcores are as follows: (1) Outreach and Induction Screening Subcore performs screening of all human subjects inducted into the Program Project, which includes gathering of medical and behavioral information, and background records (2) Behavioral Diagnostics Subcore is responsible for acquisition and analysis of data associated with induction, such as standardized tests of intelligence, measures of affective functioning and home environment for matching purposes, and application of inclusionary/exclusionary criteria; (3) Neurocognitive Subcore coordinates the administration of Neurocognitive testing in Subproject 00012 this subcore scores all tests administered to subjects, and enters all Project data into the Program Project database. (4) Neurophysiology Subcore is responsible for coordinating the acquisition of ERP data from Subproject 0002 (5) Functional Neuroanatomy Subcore coordinates subject participation in MRI and fMRI data acquisition for and Project III studies; (6) Cellular and Molecular Architectonics Subcore coordinates brain removal, tissue acquisition for genetic analyses brain fixation, MRI, and transports the brain to Subproject 0004 for detailed cytoarchitectonic analysis; (7) Molecular Genetics Subcore arranges for blood samples from all WMS subjects and their parents enters pertinent information about the sample donors to the database, mails the blood sample to subproject 0005 for transformation and storage. (8) Subject Tracking and Data Processing Subcore is responsible for organizing an efficient schedule for subject interaction with Program Project personnel, allowing for collection of all necessary data. This subcore of subject interaction with Program Project personnel, allowing for collection of all necessary data. This subcore also tracks data after collection and processing to ensure timely and accurate entry to the Project Database, provides data summaries, and ensures efficient flow of these data among Projects and cores.